


IndraHina Fanart & Drabbles

by The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Relationships, Digital Art, F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress/pseuds/The_Dawn_Of_The_Empress
Summary: Indra now has a reason to be happy. This...this was what he was looking for, desperate searching.He finally has it, and he will do anything to keep it, because he is selfish, he wants that happiness to be his and only his, and may God come from the Heaves and the Devil rise fron hell to try and take her away from him.Some pictures of my favorite most cracking and adorable ship in this universe!I DO LOVE THIS SHIP! 😍 I still can't believe there is none fan-things related to this adorable and well deserve ship!I may right a few drabbles, but foe now enjoy!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsutsuki Indra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

So how do you measure the worth of a man  
In wealth or strength or size?  
In how much he gained or how much he gave?

One last attempt, Hinata will make everything she can to make him see the light.

No life can escape being blown about  
By the winds of change and chance  
And though you never know all the steps  
You must learn to join the dance

Maybe...just maybe, it was worth it, if he gets to see the happiness and joy dance in her white moon-like eyes.

Scene inspired by the Prince of Egypt!


	3. A date in the park

"How about...here?" Ask Indra, as he let his whole body fall into the ground with a satisfied bump and a smile in his face.

Today was just a perfect day to take his cute, beautiful and amazing girlfriend to the park, have a nice and romantic picnic and, more importantly, away from that pale-eye bastard she has as a cousin.

"its a nice spot in here" she answered shyly, sitting gracefully at his side and looking at the sky.

Indra couldn't take his eyes away from her, from here he could see how the sunlight hits perfectly her face, make her moon-like eyes shine. She is truly a goddess in between mortals, and he is the lucky bastard that gets blessed by been by her side.

(And no, the tshirt he gave her is, by anyway a way to mark his territory.

Neji can stop saying that...

and Hiashi...

and Hanabi...

and Naruto..

She likes disney movies. Period.)

"Come here" he said sweetly, standing up and offering his hand to her. Hinata looks a little bit confuse, but did not refuse him. She never has, and she never will.

(And if she pretends that she doesn't see the obviously posessive inside joke in the couples tshirt Indra gave her...well, that is her problem. That...Hozouki girl can go eat something bad if she likes...

...Neji might be right when he says Indra's tendencies are contagious...)

"What are you doing?" She ask as she sees him look in his pocket for something

(Please God, let it not be an engagement ring! She loves him, but she is not ready for marrige...

Or helping her father and cousing hide a dead body!)

"Let's take a selfie," he simply said, taking his phone out (Hinata hide her relief signh). "We don't get to spend so much time together, both in collage, finals and proyects (and that annoying pale-eyes bastard), so lets not take for granted the small moments we do have..."

Hinata seemed a little surprise by this. Indra is usually reserved and kind of cold and distant, see him be a little more open with his emotions...well, she must do everything she can to value him and his small romantic moments.

She quickly stands by his side, smiles at the camara and gently take his hand.

This is truly a perfect day in the park


	4. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! A IndraHina drabble, unfortunately this one does not come with an image...still, hope you all enjoy!!  
> While it´s not even finish, this drabbles happens in the "Redemption" universe.

"How?...Just....how?" asked Hinata, trying really hard not to glare at her husband.

Her husband who lost their son...

Her soon-to-be dead ex-husband...

"W-Well...you see, my moon...he..." Indra was lost in words. Please! What the hell can you say to your wife (the woman who spend almost 23 hours trying to bring their son into this world, the woman that left no doubt that she will love their son more than him) that you somehow lost their son while playing (more like, the little 5 years old child running in circles while he reads)? He might as well be dead.

A shiver run through his spine when he felt his wife chakra spike up in a very cold, angry and unlike-character way. Her white moon-like eyes where activated, demanding blood be spilled...his blood preferably. "So...where is MY son, Indra-kun?" she ask sweetly...way to sweetly...and slowly...and is she getting closer? "Where is Yukio-kun?" 

" _Somehow...I feel this all your fault, old demon-man..."_ Indra thought. Maybe he should pray any god to save him from his wife...but he knows that it´s more likely they give him a third chance in life than spare him from his wifes wrath. " _She still looks beautiful when she is deadly..."D_ on´t worry my moon, I will find him and bring him home!" Indra asure while kneeling, like a man before a Goddess.

"1 hour..." she said, her face way to close to his, and if her byakugan wasnt activate, he would have kiss her...but he wants to live and keep his balls right where their are, thank you very much. 

That was his clue to run away. His third chance in life. He rather fight Danzo all over again than deal with his wife anger...and did he mention she was 4 weeks pregnant?

The Gods really love him...or are laughing their asses of with his misery, and pretty sure the old demon-man was laughting too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dear Kami-sama...what am I gotta do with that man?" she ask herself while watching her husband literaly dissapear. She got to admit, intimadate him, Uchiha Indra (Once Ootsutsuki Indra in a life time) into summition was extremely funny...and a little bit turn on, but that may be her pregnant hormones talking.

"Can I come out, mama?" ask a little innocent boy with dark blue hair, his black eyes shinning with joy and mischief.

"Yes, you can Yuki-kun" she answered sweetly, taking her boy into her arms and hugging him tightly. This boy was her light...and right now, the only thing keeping Indra alive. "You did an amazing job! Congratulations!" shee exclaim, making her son blush cutely and smile widely. He truly was an amazing child. "Now remember...not a word to papa" she said, while gently putting her finger infront of her lips, signaling him to shush.

"Hai!" exclaimed Yukio, excited with this new top secret mission his mama gave him and only him.

A few hours, while him and papa where playing (more like him following aroung the wierd and funny looking man with black eyes and brown hair and wierd white clothes while his papa ignore them...that was wierd, a strange man was in the middle of their yard playing and talking to him and his papa seem...calm? Maybe he is a friend of papa´s?), he got bored and went to explore the village (ignoring completely how the funny looking man panicked and try to make his papa look but papa ignore him). Normally, he would be in company of his mama, papa, uncle Itachi, Uncle Sasuke and Sara-chan or his grandparents alongside Uncle Ero-Shisui, but he is a big boy now and he can go outside alone.

Well, turns out he was wrong and quickly got lost in the middle of the market. That until Saku-sama, Sara-chan, Uncle toad and mama found him. Mama was not happy. At. All. 

After scolding him, mama told him of this new top secret mission that only he can do (and no, Sara-chan can´t do it too because mama gave it to him, not her!). The mission consist in hide while she talks to papa, ake sure to hide his chakra so papa doesn´t find him. If papa finds him, he will fail the mission and he can´t fail the mission!

"Now, how about we eat some cinnabon rolls while talk about not leaving the house alone again?" asked mama with a smile. Yukio frown cutely, giving up all will to avoid the secon more calmly scold. At least, there will be sweets.

"Hai...but mama, can Ashu-san have some cinnabon rolls too?" asked Yukio, while taking his mama hand.

"Ashu-san?" asked Hinata confuse at this new name. Her son was a very active and social kid, so unlike herself, so its not strange for him to meet new people out of thin air, but its still a little bit concerning he meet someone while been alone and lost in the market...tha does not sound right..."Next time when you meet him again, we can give him some" she said, carefully planning how to meet this strange and demand some answeres (and better be good answeres or someone will die),

"But mama...he is right here" answered innocently Yukio, looking confuse while pointing at nothing at all. 

" ** _Yuki-chan...I think your mama can´t actually see me..."_** said Ashura while trying to explain his nephwe how he was a ghost and only he can see him (evidently after trying, desesperately to warn his brother about his son desicion to get lost. His elder brother was a closet idiot.) 

...Well...that is a story for another time...


	5. 3 times Lady Luck laugh her ass off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble!! <3<3<3  
> Thank you guys for reading it! Hope you keep enjoying this little stories and art!
> 
> Ok, so in this chapter, I do mention a few bad things involving Sakura, but, let it be known I don´t hate the character and the purpose was to create comed. So please, don´t feel offended by the comments.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

**Three times Lady Luck laugh her ass off**

**Valentine Day**

**What Hinata saw:**

"Today...Today I´m gonna give him home-made chocolate...!" said Hinata, in her arms, holding a small red and white box. She spend three weeks learning from Mikoto-san how to make chocolate for Indra. She got to admite that Indra may be a little spoiled, (ok, fine, a lot spoiled...she personally blame Shisui-san for that) so she worked extra hard for this day.

She was exited, maybe a little too much, but it didn´t matter anymore. She was going to give him her chocolate and then, and only then, can she faint happily. 

Suddenly her body and mind froze completely. She felt her heart broke in million pieces.

In front of her was Sakura, smiling so brightly that she felt blind for a second. That smile, Hinata has only seen that smile in Naruto´s face everytime he achive the impossible. In front of her beautiful pink-hair friend was Indra, holding a white box. Sakura´s chocolate box more precisely.

"I...I...at least he is h-happy..." she whisper to herself, slowly turning around and quietly walking away, her eyes wet with unshed tears, looking down. 

**What actually happened:**

Sakura was running, this is the year she was going to give chocolate to Sasuke (again...and fine, she may have done some to give to Naruto too) and he was, by all means, accept it (even if she has to force them into him!). Mikoto-san assure her that Sasuke was going to accept them this time (she may have mention something about pain-based therapy...but she was kind of scare to ask what she meant, and if ANY Uchiha knows about the Clan Matriarch is that she has a special...affection towards torture...).

So focuse on her plan and excitement, she completely miss the jounin with long brown hair and a permament frown (one that only seems to disapear anytime certain Hyuuga girl was close) until she collide wth him. She kind of hate how perfectly balance he was, so much that even Sakura with all her speed couldn´t even boldge him. She completely fall in her butt, her small box went flying through the air until Indra got it, preventing the inside content be ruined in the floor.

"Are you okay?" ask Indra neutral. God, even then he couldn´t even pretend to be concern for her. 

"Hai...thank you Indra-san for saving my home-made chocolate" said Sakura while standing up, and of course, she did it alone. Indra didn´t help. Maybe if she henge herself into Hinata, he may show some emotions. 

"Are you going to give them to Sasuke?" ask Indra, not really interested, but a little curious as he can clearly see a second box in her arms, a pink one a little smaller. Sakura blush cutely, laughing a little.

"Well...you see Indra-san, Those are for Sasuke-kun...this one is for--"

"Hinata?"

"Yeah, exactly! Hinata!" she exclaimed..."wait, what?" Sakura ask confuse, noticing how Indra was not even looking at her, but at the street. She focuse her eyes at the same direccion...she froze. That is certainly Hinata!

She was with Indra. Indra was with her chocolate box. Her chocolate box exclusively made for Sasuke...but Hinata doesn´t know that!

"Damn it!" was all she heard before the box was shove into her amrs and Indra was no where in sight. 

**White Day:**

**What Hinata saw:**

She was a little down lately (fine, she was very, very down. Sue her!). She came back home that day to give her chocolate to her excited sister, who wanted all details about "her personal S-Rank mission", and got herself lock inside her room. Until today. White day. She still got no idea how Hanabi convice Neji-nisan to (basically) kidnap her and force her into the village. They had 1 whole month to do this and they chose to bring her out on White Day! This is a constant reminder that she ws alone! 

Damn it Hanabi-chan! Damn you Neji-Nisan! and Damn you Shisui-san! Pretty sure he was involve somehow. (She got no evidence, but she has no doubt also!)

"Why am I here?" ask Hinata, maybe if she annoys them enough, they will allow her to go back to sulking in the privacy of her room. 

"Because it´s white day, and as you gave me your chocolate, I want to give you something special!" explained Hanabi excited. That was not a good sign.

"Why is Neji-nisan here also than?" asked Hinata, but she was just ignore. "I hate you both,"

"You love us, and after this, you are going to make us a pedestal in our honor," said Hanabi, so sure of herself. That was cute.

Well, she might as well enjoy the day with her two special people. She look up, holding her head up and allowing a small, shy smile show in her face. 

Her body froze one more time. Instantly her humor went straight to hell. It was such drastic change that it could only be compare to Senju Hashirama wierd personality. Neji and Hanabi looked at her confuse.

What the hell just happen? 

They both look at the same direccion Hinata was looking. Now two more Hyuuga where frozen.

In front of them all where Indra, Mikoto, Shisui, and Sakura. Mikoto and Shisui where laughting, while Sakura looked extremely please and Indra was doing the impossible...he was blushing!

Oh no, please not again!

**What actually happened:**

"I hope you know this is all your fault" said Indra. Today was the day. He was determine to talk to his moon (even if she doesn´t actually know it yet, but she was his!) and explained what happened on the "Ruin Red Day" and he will give her some home-made chocolate he made himself! (And if Mikoto-Obasan baned him from the kitchen for all eternity, well it was worth it!).

"I said I was sorry!" exclaimed Sakura. By her side Mikoto laughing softly. Her nephew is such a drama king, definetely get that aspect from his dad. "How many times do I have to apologize"

"Until she forgive me!" exclaimed Indra, slightly blushing in anger. It was all the pink-hair brat fault! He couldn´t admire his moon because that brat was careless and a fool and has questionable taste in men.

"If you had the guts to invite her to a date, this would have never happen," casually said Shisui, enjoying his little brother anger. It was so easy to push Indra´s bottons. 

"Shut up, hentai aniki! You don't get to have an opinion! Your longest relationship lasted a change of clothes" exclaimed Indra. Shisui and Mikoto laugh while Sakura just smirk. Indra may be a cold, distant bastard, but when it comes to Hinata, he quickly turns into a possesive puppy.

Shisui and Mikoto suddenly stop laughing, both looking a little pale and eyes wide in shock. That got Indra and Sakura attention, both looking what suddenly made the oldest shut up completely. Their bodies froze completely again.

In front of theme was a very pissed Hanabi, a glaring Neji and a frozen Hinata...who was running away from them?

"Ne-sama!!"

"Good job, black-eye demon" said Neji. "I though you were going to explain yourself to Hinata-sama and give her some chocolate"

"This is all your fault pink-hair brat" said Indra

"Eh?!"

**Christmas:**

**What Hinata saw:**

**"I´m gonna go, and if you think of stoping me, I swear to Kami-sama, Neji-nisan, I will hurt you!"** Hinata was pissed. No one mess with a pissed Hinata. She was there for blood. 

At this moment, not even Hiashi, who looked a little bit scare, dare stop Hinata from returning to the main house. If he wasn´t so shock, he himself would have use his gentle fist in Indra. How dare that low-life Uchiha hurt his daugther like that! and with the Sakura brat, none the less!

The Uchiha and Hyuuga, while not entirely friends, are now more amigable, so when Fugaku gave them an invitation for a Christmas party, he had no choice but to accept. Never be said the Hyuuga would be any less than elegant and honorable. His two daughters were dressed in expensive and beautiful kimonos, their makeup perfectly made and they just look like goddess in this filthy Earth. If Hiashi didn´t have an reputation to take care, he would be in chibi-mode, proudly hugging his daughters. 

"Lets go, I want to get this done quickly" said Hiashi, allowing his daughters to get by his side and his nephew by Hinata side. 

Not even five minutes into the party and Hinata was, for the third time, frozen competely in her spot, looking at a beautiful family laughing and enjoying themself, Mikoto and Fugaku were together, both shinning with love and happyness. Itachi was smirking while Izumi laugh at Shisui depress aura. Naruto was screaming and insulting Sasuke, who, while annoyed by his best friend antics, was enjoying the argument. But the most eye-catching was the beautiful pink hair kunoichi with a red kimono, who was distracted talking to Ino while holding Indra´s arm.

Indra´s arm...tightly...and he doesn´t even make an attempt to get away from her like he does to all of the others fangirls (and sometimes Naruto and Shisui as well)...

Hinata was a peaceful and shy and gentle soul, but everyone has a limit and this was hers. She love Sakura, she admire her. The strong kunoichi that went from a spoiled civilian child to a strong, down-to-earth woman, but this woman was traspassing something that was Hinata´s . Only Hinata´s and no one else. 

She wanted blood, and somehow she was going to get some. Screw the clans image and her father if she had too, she was getting the hell out of here before she does something extreme. 

Unknown to her, her fury was carefully and frightfully (except for Mikoto, she falls even harder for the shy and, apperently, dangerous Hyuuga kunoichi) watch as Hinata march towards the opposite dirrection, her aura distantly calling for blood and her eyes cold as the moon-less night. Oh, Indra was in for a hell of a ride

If he manage to get into this beautifully dangerous kunoichi good graces...

**What actually happened:**

"Oh, for the love of God!" exclaimed Indra. "Stay the hell away from me, you damn brat!" yelled furiously towards Sakura. At this point, even the medi-nin was starting to think some deity force was playing games with them. 

"Quick!" exclaimed Ino, shoving some ranom flowers into Indra´s arm and Mikoto pushing him. "Go after her!"

He didn´t need to be told twice, Indra quickly ran after Hinata, evading all human contact and silently promessing to stay THE HELL AWAY FROM HARUNO SAKURA. "HINATA! WAIT! HINATA!"

"You know...I think he is right...this may be all your fault," said Ino, a sweatdrop falling from her head. Mikoto chose not to comment, Lady Luck was really laughting her ass off Indra´s misery.

"I think you are right..." was her only answer.


	6. Hinata's Imaginary Friend

This day was just one of _those_ days in which her father would not even look at her, not even pretended she existed, and when he did look at her, his eyes clearly say his dissapointment, his disgust towards her. The useless Ex-Hyuga Princess. The Princess who got her ass kick by her 5 years-younger sister. 

Since that fight, she learned something very important.

**In this Shinobi World, only the strongest are loved, only the strongest are worthy of the sun. The weak better hide in the shadows for the strong will hunt them.**

Somehow...that just seems wrong. Why only the strongest are worthy of everything? Why can't everyone be equal? Why should she be cruel to be strong? Why should gentle equals weakness?

She tried and tried to show them she was worthy of love and affection. She worked hardevery day under the unforgiving sun and every night under the cold stars to try and be better, be stronger!

But...when she fights, she can't stop thinking about how scared someone might be, how powerless they might feel...how despair they may are trying to gain that same love and respect she is so desperately searching for...

Maybe they are right...maybe she truly was worthless...

 ** _"Stop crying!"_** someone yelled. Hinata instantly give a frighted cry and her body jump, her moon-like eyes rapidly searching for the person who screamed.

There was no-one.

Maybe someone else was close by? She activate her Byakugan...but there was no one else around..."Maybe I'm just crazy..." she whispered humorlessly. Even her jokes are awful and worthless.

" _ **After all that crying, I can't say I'm surprise..."**_

There is it again! This time she did hear it clearly! She search and search...but could found anything.

She sigh again, cleaning her face, leaving no evidence of ever crying like she always does. There is no point in staying there if her own mind was starting to make cruel jokes against her. She got enough of that with Neji and the Hyuuga Elders.

**_"Is this truly the world Ashura and I created?"_ **

OK! That is it! Hinata stand up, put a defense position and activate one more time her Byakugan, searching for whoever that voice belongs to.

"C-Come out! I-I know you are here!" She demanded. She may have hope her voice sounded more demanding and less shaky, but well, she can't get anything correct, so better work with what she has. If someone was going to kinap her or kill her, she will fight back.

Silence again until " ** _what?"_**

Suddenly Hinata turn around, her body ready to attack...

Just for her own body betrayed her by frozing at the sight before her. On top of the rock she was resting/hiding was a tall man with long brown hair tied in a low pony-tail. His clothes white with wierd black dots, but the most eye catching characteristic where those blood red eyes with black tomoe...

An Uchiha.

But...the only Uchiha who survive the massacre was her classmate Sasuke...

Maybe this one survive too?

So shock, Hinata didn't notice the man own shock face. There was something else that was wrong with this man...it wasn't until further focuse that Hinata notice this man was not...entirely...solid?

What...the...hell?!?

She is right! You can actually see the landscape behind him if you pay close attention. 

That was NOT normal. Maybe she was crazy after all! It's otherwise impossible to have a ghost in plain day light right in front of her.

" ** _You can see me?!"_ **asked the man, his (very, VERY handsome) face still in shock (and was that...hope?) " ** _YOU CAN FUCKING SEE ME!"_** Exclaimed Indra in shock (and no, he was not happy that someone could see him after decades, centuries of loneliness. Not. Happy. At. All)

If someone cared to ask Hinata what was the perfect moment to faint...well...this was it.


	7. Hinata Imaginary Friend (Part 2)

_"Ok...relax Hinata...you are just tired...there is no such thing as ghosts..."_ Hinata thought while walking the streets of Konoha.

" **Fascinating..."** said Indra, looking curiously all the people and stands that where around him. Centuries have past and he never really paid any attention to his suroundings, always so caught up with his regret, anger and loneliness. " **How long before you acknowledge my existence?"**

"No one is talking to me...I'm just imagining things..." whispered Hinata one more time. The last thong she needs is to let the whole village know she was slowly going mad. 

**"So another 3 hours?"** ask the man one more time, his entire body was floating, his chest facing the sky and his arms behind his head, so realx that somehow makes Hinata irritated.

Ok...she may be running away, but can you truly blame her?! Considered that there is a GHOST by her side, she is taking this thing a lot better than most people! 

But...why is he by her side?

Hinata carefully and very slowly turn her eyes to the ghostly figure beside her. He is demanding for sure, and a little rude...kind of reminds her of Sasuke-kun. She remembered how hopeful, surprise, and may she dared, a little happy he looked when she confronted him.

The massacre was years ago...maybe he was just a little lonely? 

Determine, Hinata moved faster. If she could get to a private place, she could talk to the man and get some answeres. After all, he doesn't seem like he will disappear anytime soon, so better get to help him find the pure lands and get her sanity back. 

(And if she hopes to win a friend in between...well, no one has to know how truly pathetic she was, after all this was her only change to get a friend and feel less lonely.)

Once completely alone, she looked at Indra, making sure he followed her. She bit her smile down, she was kind of excited! Maybe after this, she could get to finally talk to Naruto-kun and ask him to be her friend!

"A-Ano...y-yurei-san?" 

" **Indra"**

 **"** E-Excuse me...?" Asked confuse Hinata by the sudden answered.

" **I am Indra, not yurei-san, girl"** aswered Indra coldly. Hinata flich a little bit by the cold answer but never the less, she was determine to talk to this Indra.

"Hai, Indra-san" answered politely. "My name is--"

" **Such a disgrace to be force to interract with such a pathetic weakling"**

Ok...that hurt a lot. She could actually feel her heart stop and her happiness and excitement destroyed and turn into dust.

Why? Just why did she think this man would be any different than the rest of her clan. Maybe she truly was unworthy of anything.

._._._.

Ok. Maybe this was not the best way to get the obviously scare and confuse girl to talk to him, but Indra was nothing if not demanding (and a little bit childish if you ask Ashura). 

He looked curiously (and very much guilty) as her eyes stop that little spark they had a few seconds ago. Had he done something wrong?

Ashura and his father would always tell him he should be more careful with words and other people feelings, but no one else told him that! Everyone just took his words and left.

"I-I see..." he heard her say lowly. "I-I'm sorry Indra-san..."

Ok. Maybe he now see what his brother and father were trying to teach him, but now what can he do?! He really didn't want to be alone again and he didn't know what he can do to fix this!

His mind started panicking when the little girl started to walk away, not looking at him. " **I can make you strong"**

What?

That was not what he wanted to say, but at least he got the reaction he wanted. Hinata stop completely and looked at him surprised. He can make her strong? 

**"I can teach you everything I know, make you the strongest of all"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we gooooo!!! How shoukd our dear Hinata deal with this?!
> 
> And a special thanks to BloodyPhoenix for the kudos! ❤
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	8. Preview - Fix what was Once Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To "Rendemption" Fan Comics Fans, I swear I am working on next chapter! College just started and I´m trying to fix my schedule! Please hold on a little bit, and I love you all for the support you show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to:  
> Silverspoon, Ocean-drive and a guest for the new kudos and support!
> 
> and responding to the comments:  
> To BloodyPhienix: Yeap! A totally crack and interesting ship! I still can´t believe how little content there is! I shall create more!!
> 
> To Silverspoon: We shall see how those to developed in a student-teacher bond! I also read that about Hinata Chakra and found it interesting to try to mix it together! I really like a fanfic called "His Raging Infierno" by Demetria0620 where explores how Hinata would have develope as a Shinobi if she had an Uchiha Sensei instead! So much fun and interesting ideas to explore! I hope to keep up with your expectations!
> 
> Thank you all for the support!

My very fisrt attempt at a black and white Naruto Fan Comic! XD

A small preview at another small proyect called “Fix what was Once Broken” 

And of course, it must be a IndraHina fan comic!! Along with a AshuSaku ship too!! 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this crachy adventure as I do and if ypu did, please leave a comment or kudos ❤
> 
> Thank you and see you next time!


End file.
